Romeo dan Juliet (Sengoku Musou edition)
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: Pasti di antara kalian ada yang mengetahui kisah Romeo dan Juliet, yaitu tentang cinta yang penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seperti permusuhan masing-masing pihak keluarga. Kali ini, author alias Tsukiyomi-tan akan menceritakan versi Sengoku Musou dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Btw, Sengoku Musou adalah game dan anime yang dibuat oleh Koei-Tecmo Games.
1. Prolog

Pasti di antara kalian ada yang mengetahui kisah Romeo dan Juliet, yaitu tentang cinta yang penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seperti permusuhan masing-masing pihak keluarga. Kali ini, author alias Tsukiyomi-tan akan menceritakan versi Sengoku Musou dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Btw, Sengoku Musou adalah game dan anime yang dibuat oleh Koei-Tecmo Games dan author hanyalah penggemar beratnya …/udahanwoi

Starring:

Sanada Nobuyuki sebagai Romeo dan Kepala Aristokrat Sanada

Inahime sebagai Juliet

Sanada Yukimura sebagai adik kandung Romeo

Sanada Masayuki sebagai ayah Romeo dan penasihat Takeda

Takeda Shingen sebagai Kepala Aristokrat Takeda

Honda Tadakatsu sebagai ayah Juliet dan penasihat Tokugawa

Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai Kepala Aristokrat Tokugawa

Kaihime sebagai cinta pertama Romeo

Ishida Mitsunari sebagai cinta pertama Inahime

Shima Sakon sebagai Pangeran Kerajaan Matahari Terbit


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

Pertemuan Pertama

Pada sebuah kerajaan yang disebut 'Kerajaan Matahari Terbit', terdapat dua keluarga aristokrat yang terdiri dari Takeda dan Tokugawa. Klan Takeda adalah bagian aristokrat yang dilayani oleh Klan Sanada. Nobuyuki adalah kepala aristrokrat Klan Sanada, menggantikan ayahnya; Masayuki. Nobuyuki sangat akrab dengan adiknya, Yukimura.

Di sisi lain, Klan Tokugawa adalah bagian aristokrat yang terkenal di seluruh kerajaan akan kesetiaan Ieyasu selaku kepala klan tersebut dengan raja Kerajaan Matahari Terbit. Klan Tokugawa dilayani oleh sejumlah klan, termasuk Honda dengan Tadakatsu sebagai kepala aristokratnya. Tadakatsu memiliki seorang putri, bernama Inahime.

Entah mengapa, Klan Sanada dan Tokugawa adalah dua bagian aristokrat yang selalu bermusuhan. Hanya gara-gara perebutan wilayah kekuasaan, permusuhan pun terjadi demi menyatukan wilayah Kerajaan Matahari Terbit di tangan Tokugawa sendiri.

Lalu, ada sebuah hal yang tak terduga di balik permusuhan kedua klan itu. Shingen sebagai kepala bagian aristokrat Takeda mengabarkan bahwa Nobuyuki mulai mendatangi pihak Tokugawa untuk membahas suatu hal.

"Apa, Kakak? Shingen-dono, coba anda jelaskan bagaimana alasan sesungguhnya!" Yukimura tersentak kaget, begitu juga Masayuki.

"Ya! Kakakmu ditemani oleh para pengawal langsung ke Tokugawa untuk membahas sesuatu!" jelas Shingen kemudian, "Mentang-mentang dia ini anak pertama, dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum dirimu. Pasti mencari jodoh …"

"Pantas saja …," gumam Masayuki.

Kediaman Tokugawa, tepat pada matahari terbenam

Nobuyuki sudah sampai di gerbang Kediaman Aristokrat Tokugawa. Setelah gerbang dibuka oleh para penjaga, dia pun memasuki wilayah Kediaman Tokugawa dan bertemu seseorang.

"Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tiba-tiba, kedatangannya disambut oleh Inahime yang langsung menggunakan panahnya.

"Aku Sanada Nobuyuki, Kepala Aristokrat Sanada," balas Nobuyuki.

"Oh, dari Sanada …," tutur Inahime kemudian, "Namaku Ina, putri dari Honda Tadakatsu, pelayan aristokrat Tokugawa. Kau harus menyerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk melayani Tokugawa!"

"Soal itu, aku menolak," tolak Nobuyuki kemudian, "Karena ini … aku harus mewujudkan semangat dari Klan Sanada yang tidak dapat diserahkan kepada siapapun!" Nobuyuki langsung menunjukkan lambang kebanggaan Sanada yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Nobuyuki dan para pengawal memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kediaman Aristokrat Sanada, rumah bagi Klan Sanada. Lalu, dia bertemu Kaihime selama perjalanan pulang.

"A-anu … siapa kau?" Nobuyuki menatap wanita berbaju merah itu.

Kaihime pun menghadap Nobuyuki

"Aku Kai, dari Klan Houjou," jawabnya dengan ramah, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku … suka padamu."

Jantung Nobuyuki berdetak kencang

"Eh, benarkah!?" ujar Nobuyuki.

"I-i-iya!" tukas Kaihime, "Inilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta …"

"K-kalau begitu … aku harus pulang, maaf," balas Nobuyuki, "A-aku … juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Kai …"

"Baik, hati-hati di jalan!" seru Kaihime, mengiringi kepergian Nobuyuki.

Sementara Inahime, dia memutuskan untuk membantu tugas patroli yang dilakukan oleh Tadakatsu selaku ayahnya. Lalu, Inahime bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang memegang sebuah kipas besar sebagai senjatanya.

"Siapa kau!?" Tadakatsu dan Inahime segera menghadap pria berbaju putih itu.

"Namaku Ishida Mitsunari, pelayan setia Klan Toyotomi!" ternyata, pria tersebut bernama Ishida Mitsunari.

Tadakatsu dan Inahime menghentikan serangan awal mereka

"Oh, pelayan Toyotomi …," tutur Tadakatsu, "Baik, kau dipersilakan untuk melaksanakan tugas maupun pulang ke rumah!"

"Terima kasih, Tadakatsu-dono! T-tetapi …," tiba-tiba, pandangan Mitsunari tertuju pada Inahime, "Siapa yang ada di sebelahmu? Apakah dia …"

"Ina, putriku," Tadakatsu menajawab pertanyaan Mitsunari, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ayah, ada apa dengan Mitsunari?" tanya Inahime kemudian.

"Tanya saja sendiri," jawab Tadakatsu.

Lalu, Inahime menghampiri Mitsunari

"Mitsunari, ada apa?" sambutnya di hadapan Mitsunari.

"A-a-aku … jatuh cinta padamu …," tiba-tiba, Mitsunari mulai grogi selama mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya di hadapan Inahime.

"Eh?" tukas Inahime, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku serius, Ina! Terimalah … p-perasaan-ku …," balas Mitsunari.

Tiba-tiba, Inahime mulai jatuh cinta dengan Mitsunari. Dia pikir, Mitsunari pasti ingin menikahinya. Perasaan itu terus ditahan olehnya sampai dengan hari lamaran tiba.

"I-Ina, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tadakatsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta dengan Mitsunari," jawab Inahime dengan tatapan wajah yang memerah, "Sepertinya dia ingin menikahiku."

"Ah, baik …," tutur Tadakatsu, "Ina, ayo pulang."

Istana Kerajaan Matahari Terbit, kira-kira menjelang tengah malam

Mitsunari segera menghadap Pangeran Matahari Terbit, Shima Sakon. Dia pun segera melaporkan beberapa keadaan setelah melakukan tugas patroli malam untuk memeriksa keadaan berbagai wilayah. Selain itu, Sakon juga dikenal dekat dengan Mitsunari.

"Sakon, a-aku …," tiba-tiba, Mitsunari mulai kagok ketika mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Kenapa, Mitsunari-dono? Apakah kau deg-degan selama menghadapi sekelompok pencuri?" tanya Sakon, melihat keadaan Mitsunari.

"A-aku … ingin menikahi putri pelayan Tokugawa, Ina!" ujar Mitsunari dengan agak membungkuk.

Sakon terkejut

"Hah, serius?! Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menikah dengan seorang putri keturunan Ieyasu?" tukasnya, "Ina adalah putri dari seorang pelayan Tokugawa bernama Honda Tadakatsu dari Klan Honda, mengerti!?"

Mitsunari mengangguk

"Ya, ini serius …," balas Mitsunari, "Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi setelah ini …,"

"Semoga berhasil, Mitsunari-dono …," tutur Sakon kemudian.

Kediaman Aristokrat Sanada, pada keesokan harinya

Yukimura bertemu Nobuyuki yang baru saja mengobrol tentang Kaihime tentang perasaan mereka sendiri di taman sekitar Kediaman Sanada. Lalu, Yukimura mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah hal biasa dalam seumur hidup.

"Oh … begitu …," tutur Kaihime.

"Itu berarti … a-aku …," tiba-tiba, wajah Nobuyuki memerah.

"Kenapa, Kakak?" tanya Yukimura.

"T-tidak …," Nobuyuki tertawa kecil.

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan gelak tawa mereka bertiga hingga Masayuki memanggil Nobuyuki dan Yukimura untuk segera menghadap Shingen. Selama mereka berdua menerima panggilan dari ayah mereka, Kaihime memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Klan Hojo.

Kediaman Aristokrat Tokugawa, pagi menjelang siang hari

Mitsunari segera menuju kediaman Klan Tokugawa untuk mengadakan sebuah negosiasi, entah dengan siapa. Lalu, kehadirannya disambut oleh Tadakatsu.

"Kau … yang semalam, ya?" Tadakatsu mengingat tampang Mitsunari yang pernah dia temui sejak berpatroli.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Mitsunari.

"Pasti kau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu," tutur Tadakatsu.

"Benar sekali," kata Mitsunari, "Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah anda panggilkan Ina? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Tak lama kemudian, Inahime datang

"M-Mitsunari …," dia pun menatap Mitsunari.

"Ya?" sahut Mitsunari kemudian.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Inahime.

"Aku … ingin … melamarmu …," jawab Mitsunari dengan terbata-bata.

Tak lama setelah itu, Tadakatsu mendatangi Mitsunari dan Inahime. Lalu, Inahime berpindah ke tempat di belakang ayahnya; Tadakatsu

"Tadakatsu-dono, izinkan aku untuk melamar Ina!" pinta Mitsunari.

"Oh … itukah keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya karena pertemuan semalam?" tanya Tadakatsu kemudian.

Mitsunari mengangguk

"Maafkan aku, Mitsunari. Sejujurnya kau harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk melaksanakan keinginanmu itu," kemudian, permintaannya ditolak oleh Tadakatsu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" protes Mitsunari, "Perasaanku harus segera tersampaikan kepada putrimu!"

Kemudian, Ieyasu datang

"Tadakatsu … terserah kau saja. Asalkan kau bisa menerima permintaan Mitsunari untuk melamar putrimu …," dia pun berniat menenangkan suasana.

"Ieyasu, aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Mitsunari.

Ieyasu berpikir sejenak

"Turuti saja apa yang Tadakatsu katakan padamu," lalu, dia malah menghela nafas melihat sikap Mitsunari.

"Ieyasu-dono benar, Mitsunari. Kau harus menunggu dua tahun lagi," jelas Tadakatsu.

Akhirnya, Mitsunari pun pulang dengan perasaan kecewa karena permintaannya ditolak oleh Tadakatsu.

Kediaman Aristokrat Sanada, siang hari

Shingen mendatangi Nobuyuki dan Yukimura untuk mengabarkan sesuatu. Ternyata, Klan Hojo pernah melayani Klan Tokugawa. Oleh karena itu, Kaihime sudah pasti ingin mengadakan lamaran dengan Nobuyuki beberapa saat nanti.

"Kira-kira … kapan hal itu terjadi?" tanya Nobuyuki.

"Entahlah," jawab Shingen, "Kita tunggu saja bagaimana hasil akhirnya …"

Dua tahun kemudian

Tak terasa, waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Pada suatu hari, Masayuki sempat menolak permintaan Klan Hojo untuk melamar Kaihime sebagai istri Nobuyuki. Alasan Masayuki melakukan itu adalah karena Kaihime sendiri masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dengan Nobuyuki yang waktu itu beranjak hampir 25 tahun.

Karena kekecewaan Klan Hojo terhadap Klan Sanada, terjadilah sebuah debat yang melibatkan Masayuki dengan seorang pengawal. Tak lama kemudian, debat itu berhasil dihentikan oleh Shingen dan Yukimura.

"Solusi yang terbaik adalah, kunjungi saja Kediaman Aristokrat Tokugawa!" tukas Shingen cepat, "Hari ini, acara lamaran antara Ina dan Ishida Mitsunari akan dilaksanakan mulai nanti siang!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Masayuki menengok Shingen.

"Kita diundang, tahu! Kita harus menerima undangan itu!" balas Shingen.

"Ya, Shingen-dono benar. Sebaiknya, nanti siang kita harus ke sana!" koor Yukimura.

Akhirnya, Klan Hojo mengalah. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap menuju Kediaman Tokugawa. Sesaat kemudian, Nobuyuki sempat teringat oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Yukimura?" panggil Nobuyuki.

"Kenapa, Kakak?" sahut Yukimura.

"Siapakah yang bernama 'Ina'?" tanya Nobuyuki.

"Ina adalah putri dari Tadakatsu-dono, yang perah Kakak temui di depan gerbang Kediaman Tokugawa," jawab Yukimura.

"Oh, iya …," Nobuyuki pun mengingat kembali sebuah kejadian yang terjadi ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Inahime.

Siang harinya, Kediaman Aristokrat Tokugawa

Acara lamaran pun dimulai antara Mitsunari dan Inahime. Seluruh klan yang diundang segera mendatangi Kediaman Tokugawa untuk melihat bagaimana mereka berdua saling menatap pada acara tersebut. Shingen, Masayuki, Nobuyuki, dan Yukimura terlihat serius mendengar beberapa sambutan dari Sakon selaku pangeran kerajaan terhadap lamaran pelayannya; Mitsunari.

Tiba-tiba, pada saat Mitsunari ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Inahime, Nobuyuki mendatanginya. Sakon terkejut melihat kedatangan Nobuyuki di hadapan Mitsunari dan Inahime, sehingga dia bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya.

"Maaf bila aku mengganggu," sambut Nobuyuki.

"Baiklah …," balas Sakon, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Sakon menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Inahime.

Nobuyuki mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Ya, aku pernah melihatnya tempo waktu."

Lalu, gerak refleks pun terjadi antara Mitsunari dan Inahime. Mitsunari segera menunda pengakuannya sementara Inahime menengok ke arah Nobuyuki dengan tatapan yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba, Yukimura berfirasat bahwa Inahime jatuh cinta dengan Nobuyuki. Lalu, Nobuyuki meninggalkan Sakon untuk menghadap Inahime.

"Ina … apakah ini … kau?" tanya Nobuyuki kemudian.

Inahime mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Kau adalah Nobuyuki, Kepala Aristokrat Sanada yang pernah aku temui. Maksudku, ya … aku adalah Ina."

"Baik …," balas Nobuyuki, "S-Sejujurnya … a-aku … jatuh cinta padamu …"

"Aku juga, N-Nobuyuki," kemudian, Inahime mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya sehingga Mitsunari terkejut.

Tak lama setelah Inahime mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Nobuyuki, Mitsunari bersedia untuk menebasnya dengan senjata kipas miliknya.

"Maaf, Mitsunari … Nobuyuki sudah memilihku," Inahime menengok Mitsunari, "Terserah kau jika keinginanmu ini masih di …"

"Ina, serahkan Nobuyuki padaku. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," potong Mitsunari.

Dengan agak terpaksa, Inahime membiarkan Nobuyuki untuk segera menghadap Mitsunari. Sementara para tamu undangan, mereka rela jika keinginan Mitsunari malah direbut oleh Nobuyuki yang terlanjur jatuh cinta dengannya.

Dua menit kemudian

Pada sebuah tanah lapang di dekat Kediaman Tokugawa, pertarungan antara Nobuyuki dan Mitsunari berlangsung dengan penuh emosi yang terus meluap-luap antara keduanya. Bagai sebuah drama kolosal yang sering ditampilkan pada setiap pertunjukan, mereka berdua menunjukkan kekuatan hati mereka terhadap Inahime sendiri.

"Nobuyuki, Mitsunari! Bertengkar tidak dapat menyelesaikan …," Inahime berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Ina, perasaan mereka masih terbawa dengan luapan emosi," potong Tadakatsu, "Ayah yakin, salah satu di antara mereka pasti bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Inahime menatap ayahnya

"Pemenangnya akan ditentukan suatu saat nanti, tenanglah …," selama dia menangis, Tadakatsu menghiburnya.

Tak lama setelah pertarungan selesai, Mitsunari menyatakan bahwa dia menyerah di hadapan Nobuyuki. Kemudian, Ieyasu mengumumkan bahwa Nobuyuki adalah pemenang dari pertarungan itu. Tiba-tiba, beberapa kecaman dan protes datang dari beberapa klan yang mendukung permusuhan antara Klan Sanada dan Tokugawa. Untuk menghadapinya, Shingen langsung berpidato sekaligus menenangkan mereka yang memprotes keputusan itu.

"Shingen-dono benar, para penduduk sekalian! Dia yakin bahwa permusuhan antara Tokugawa dan Sanada akan berhenti dengan pernikahan mereka berdua!" jelas Masayuki.

Di sisi lain, Ieyasu masih belum merelakan Nobuyuki dan Inahime untuk segera menikah. Semangat permusuhan antara Sanada dan Tokugawa terlihat masih membara ketika Tadakatsu sudah terlanjur merestui Nobuyuki sebagai pasangan hidup yang tepat bagi Inahime. Oleh karena itu, Tadakatsu menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menikah secara diam-diam pada keesokan harinya.

Pertemuan pertama itulah yang membuat permusuhan antara Klan Sanada dengan Tokugawa semakin memuncak. Namun, Ieyasu tetap berusaha untuk menikahkan Inahime dengan Mitsunari sementara Tadakatsu tetap pada keputusannya itu.

"Masayuki, apakah ini tidak apa-apa bagimu?" tanyanya kepada Masayuki.

"Ya … mungkin permusuhan ini akan memuncak hanya dikarenakan oleh masalah kecil …," Masayuki tertunduk sedih.


End file.
